the demon of sitri
by chernabog 90
Summary: Lelouch was reborn as the older twin brother of Sona after his death. Watch as the demon emperor rise in power in the supernatural world.high class devil lelouch, lelouch/harem
1. Chapter 1

THE DEMON OF THE SITRI

Lelouch felt the cold steel of the sword pierce thorugh his chest before he stagger forward to the edge of the platform and slide down toward his sister leaving a trail of blood in the Britannia flag.

''yes, I have ….''.

''destroys the world''.

''and created''.

''a new''.

That was his finall word and die in front of his sister nunally vi Britannia. The last thing he heard before darkness claim him was his sister crying.

This mark the end of lelouch vi Britannia the 99th emperor of Britannia or know as the demon emperor.

He fell happy in his final moment he was able to achive were many failed. After his death the world will stop fighting and focus and rebuilding. To prevent the rise of another tyrant he give his friend suzaku the symbol of hope his altered ego zero.

He don't know how long he was in the darkness before he heard a voice he hope to hear one more time. The voice of his sister euphemie li Britannia.

''lelouch wake up your not dead''. Euphie told him. He finaly open his eye to look at his surrounding went he notice that he was in c world most of the place still look the same event the giant geass sin on mars surface. He then saw his dead sister in front of him. He almost believed that this was his beloved sister but the difference between this euphy and the real euphy that this one look hollow almost dead but it look also full of light. This was the eye of his siser who always look full of light and hope.

''who are you? And how dare you used my sister face''. Lelouch said with clear anger in his tone

''we are known as the collective unconscious and why I choose your sister face is becouse we belived that using a familiar face will make you more relax''. The fake euphy told him

Went lelouch realise that he was talking to the manifestation of human thougths he was shocked here he was standing were he tought will be in hell but apparently he is not dead and was talking to the manifestation of the human thoughts who choose the face of his sister of all people.

''and pray tell what do you want with me''.lelouuch ask with less anger in his voice since he realised that this entity can destroys him with just a snap of her finger.

''c world owe you a debt, a debt we intended to pay it we will you give you a choice to return to the world of the living in another dimension or you will join us''. The fake euphy told him

Lelouh mind was thinking everything that this entity was saying to be reborn in a new world or to stay in his and join together with the other mind in the world of course he can stay and meet euphy an Shirley and maybe went nunally was dead he can also meet his sweet sister. But he will be just one mind in a billion other mind so he finally decide what he will choose.

''and if I went to this new world what will happened to me''.lelouch said

''event we don't know were you will end up there is million of world out there and there will be other god in their world''. The fake euphy told him

now this shocked lelouch to know that there is other world out there and realised that he will be the first person to ever to go form world to another. Was mid blowing the possibility are limitless. and he know what will he choose he always like to do the imposible that was why he was called the man of miracle becouse he can do what people tought was impossible that was one of his reason to created the black rebellion and fight again the might of Britannia who everyone thought will conquer the world. He also beat his older brother schnitzel el Britannia who everyone thought will win in his final battle with his flea missile but he beat him and become the first ruler of the entire world. So he of course took the only choice that will other people think twice.

''I do it, I choose to went to another world''.lelouch say with convection

''of course''fake euphy said before lelouch started to dissolved into light but before his world become black again fake euphy said one more thing ''you will have your power lelouch consider it our final gift for your help''. And then just like that lelouch vi Britannia cease to exsit in this world.

 **DIMENSIONAL GAP**

A large red dragon was flying in space this dragon was great red or known as the apocalypse dragon, the true red dragon emperor god this dragon was born form dream and one of the most powerfull being in this world with the other being ophis the dragon of infinity and trixea the beast of apocalypse who can only match him in a fight but event if they fight the devatistion form it will couse the destruction of the world . He was currently fliying inside the gap between dimension a place that that was infinite with no end this place was known as the dimensional gap .

Sudenly a bright light appear in front of him and it die down it revealed lelouch. This couse greath red to be curious since there was only a few being that was able to survive in his domain and from the look of it lelouch look like a mere human. But this also raise question in his mind of how lelouch was able to enter the dimensional gap. So with him being curious and bored he enter this boy mind. And what he saw in there was extraordinary this boy who name was lelouch was able to achieved what many people dream of doing that is that he was able to conquer the entire world and bring peace to his world with the biggest trick that someone has created by making him look like a villain while inside he was a hero. By becoming the demon emperor he has sacrifices his happiness for the world. A feat that event make greath red move to sacrifice so many thing in his live form his sister , friend ,family, the girl he love and event his future just so he can created his sister dream a reality. But his greatest feat was probably ordering a god in his world to make surre the end of the world didn't happen was a feat many normal human can only dream of doing.

And becouse of it he has earned great red respect. To think that this mortal was able to to earn my respect was a feat that great red to be impossible he always belived that no being either it was supernatural or mere human will able to make him respect them. becouse in the end they are all selvish say what you want a bout the devil and demon but they were honest to themselves and other people that they were the personification of sin.

So lelouch vi Britannia what should I do to you. The god of your world already send you to a new world whit no hope of returning. Perhaps you can give more entertainment after all with both god and the original satan die but only a handful off people now about it and there will surely be more entertainment for me went they realised they die and putting you there will only make it interesting. Greath red thought before he started changing his body and event given him some of his power

But before he finish doing it he realised that putting him as a mere human will only weakend and so he started thinking about the supernatural race that will fit him when he realised the perfect race for him after all once a demon always a demon.

 **UNDERWORLD**

The **Underworld** also known as the netherworld unlike human imagination isn't a place full of darkness and the soul of death with the vilest creature live in. the underworld actually look like earth with only difference being that the sky are purple, sky is dark and the land more spacious than earth since there is no ocean.

The only thing that the human was right about was that the underworld is the home of the devil one of the race of supernatural being in the bibical faction with the other being the angel and the fallen angel. Unlike the devil that was portayed in human literature where they were depicted as monster or unnatural being. Devil are actually resemble human with different being that they have one pair of bat like wings that can be hidden at will. Devil also have increased physical abilities such as superhuman strength, endurance, with enchance sense like superhearing and eyesight devil also can live until their 10000 years old.

The devil most notable family are known as the 72 pillar which own most land in the underworld they also have unique power unlike the lower class devil. With the help of the 72 pillar the four great satan wage the greath war agains the angel who was lead by the biblical god and the fallen angel or grigori lead by azazel. The greath war lasted a thousand years with all side suffering greath lose with million of their people die and with the fourth satan and god die in battle. The greath war ended in a stalemath with most of them retreating back to their home to like their wound.

After the dead of the fourth greath satan and most of the 72 pillar their descendats try to restart the greath war and finish what they started. However Their intention was opposed by certain devil , the anti satan faction, this who wanted to ensure the survival of the Devils as a species, thus disapproving of the continuation of the Great War. This dissension eventually caused a civil war to break out between the Devils which ultimately lead to the defeat of the Original Satans' descendants. Following the defeat of the descendants who were forced to retreat to the back part of the Underworld, their names became titles for the new rulers of the Devils while the Original Satans became known as the Old Satans. The current Satans are Sirzechs Lucifer (of the Gremory Clan), Serafall Leviathan (of the Sitri Clan), Ajuka Beelzebub (of the Astaroth clan), and Falbium Asmodeus (of the Glasya-Labolas clan), four Devils who were born with immense power, equivalent or superior to the original Four and were chosen for the Satans' positions despite not carrying the blood of the original Satans.

 **TWO HUNDRED YEARS AFTER CIVIL WAR**

 **Sitri mansion**

Insside the sitri mansion currentlyy a raven haired teenage boy was playing chess again an older looking male that look like the boy who seat in front of him this man has a frown in his face went he realised he is going to lose. This man was lord sitri the current head of the sitri family a family that was appart of the remainig 72 pillar. the sitri family was known as one of the most powerfull family in the underworld with it having a high rank the rank of prince most of the clan member also have strong affinity to water magic.

it also produce two of the most powerfull devil in the world with the first one being the current leviathan and the second being the demon of calamity. It also have many richest in nature and said to have the biggest natural reserved in devil teritory. The sitri clan also have the most advanced hospital in the underworld.

The other man in front of him was his seventeen year old son lelouch sitri the formelly known lelouch vi britannia after being reborn in this world as the older twin brother of sona sitri he finally was able to feel the love of a family. Event if he love his sister so much he never really feel the love of father and mother in his old world since his father always busy and his mother always distance. well he know that the reasond for that was becouse of their mad quest for a world of living dead. But now he was able to feel the love of a parent and sibling. Lord sitri was a greath father even went he is busy he always took time for his family. His mother was much the same went they were hurt or sick she never let any of the servant take care of them she would always do it herself. His older sister serafall leviathan the current satan leviathan was always cherry especially if he and his twin present now he know why becouse his older sister is a massive brocon and sistercon she event took his virginity when he was thirdteen stating that he and his twin sister will always be with her. While his twin sister sona was always serious especially about her dream of creating a rating game school for everyone. But then again he will probably take her as a wife since he know that she also have feeling for him since she stated herself that the only one who married her has to beat her in chess which he already done dosen of time. Since incest isn't something uncommon in devil society he probably will able to shack the two most sought after girl in the underworld.

''so lelouch are you still going to the human world''.lord sitri ask his son

''yes,father I already told you I want to meet sona''.lelouch said

''you know you older sister and mother will be mad at you for leaving again''.lord sitri said

''I know but I have to do this father''.lelouch said

''fine''.lord sitri said

in his seveteen years live in this new world lelouch can say for the first time that he was happy. but event in another world nothing is perfect since event here evil still lurke but the diference between this world evil and his old world evil that most of the individual have power to destroys a nation like japan dosen of time. The most dangerous individual is rizevim livian lucifer the son of the original satan and lilith the mother of the devil. With being a son of the original lucifer and lilith rizevim also a super devil.

also unlike the other descendats of the original satan Rizevim didn't have much interest in seeking revenge against the Underworld or the current Four Great Satans. He also did not have any interest in world domination that his father and the other original Satans and their descendants had desired. He also believed that Devils are beings that have to be evil, wicked, brutal, bad, scum, wrong, brutes, as well as vicious, and it is the role of a Devil to kill every single person they don't like. But the most dangerous thing about rizevim is his mind capable of doing extreme cruel decision. The only reasond event he know of him is becouse he meet him once went he awoken his tried to kidnap him but the arrival of sirzech Lucifer and his sister with a dosen of sitri guard. Stop his attemp of kidnapin him but he doesn't leave without leaing a gift which a scar above his brow. That went he suggested to his father to let him to train. Of course his father and mother at first didn't aggread to it but since most of the record of his power is mostly detroy. He was finally allow to leave to train of course he has to check in with his family every week. That was ten years ago and went he return to the underworld he came back with a power level of super devil and a reputation that was fear in the entire world.

''so when are you leaving''.lord sitri ask

''tommorow father''.lelouch said

''and where are you going to go''.lord sitri said

''japan,especially kuoh''.lelouch said

And with that the fate of the world once again was in the hand of the demon emperor. For only he can bring peace to the world or chaos will ravage the world once again only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DEMON OF SITRI**

 **KUOH ACADEMY**

Kuoh academy Was a prestigious academy in kuoh japan. It was originaly was an all female private school but it change to being a co-ed school but event then the school population is still mostly female. But there is a big difference between this school and other becouse this school was run by devil.

Inside the student council room was two individual that is having a fierce chess match.

Sona sitri frowned after she watches her childhood friend not paying attention at their game of chess. Sona was a young bespectacled in her late teen with short hair bob cut and violet eye.

Sona was the third most popular girl in kuoh and the president of the student council. She is also the twin sister of lelouch.

''so what got you so out of our game rias''. Sona ask her best friend and rival. Of course she can probably guest what she was thinking.

Rias gremory was a red haired girl with an extremly buxom body. In kuoh she was known as one of the two greath lady of kuoh and the president of the occult research club. But what people don't know about her is that she is a devil and heirees to the gremory household who has the title of duke and the little sister of the current Lucifer.

''oh I didn't realise that I was so out of it''. Rias said with frown. She has been thinking about what her parent just told her. That her wedding with riser was being move faster that what was originaly agree upon and that didn't sit to well with her.

''let me guest it's about your enggantment to riser''. Sona said. and she seem to be right when rias noded

''the weding are being move faster than what I anticipated and what was originally agreed upon''.rias said

''and with the wedding being move most of your plan now lay in ruin and that the only way you can get out of it is with the help of your new peerage member''.sona said

''yes event though issei may have a strong sacred gear that event atrack a fallen angel, he hasn't shown any other ability hell if he doesn't have any sacred gear I would think that he was an ordinary human''.rias said. And that was true event though issei seem to have a powerfull sacred gear in other area he was severly lacking. The only thing that he seem to have any advantage was in perveted things. And that wouldn't help her in any way becouse what she need was a warior not a pervet who barely can do anything right.

''and you wasted all of you pawn for him and with him barely able to do anything he will not be able to help you in any way''. Sona said

''yes, that was one of the reasond I wanted to see you today sona the only hope I have now is if you were able to ask lelouch for his help''.rias said with hope. It was well known in the supernatural world that lelouch sitri was one of the most desire bachelor in supernatural world. With him what most woman desire with being smart, handsome, rich, powerfull and the heir of one the most powerfull house in the underworld.

'' I can try, but you know that lelouch is very close to the phenex clan so the change that he will help you is small''.sona said. But what sona didn't told rias is that she know that rias will try to take advantage of lelouch since one of the clause in the weding was the bride must stay virgin. She also know that rias has a massive crush on lelouch.

''thanks sona that all I can ask''. Rias said and was just going to leave but before she can do that a magical circle with the symbol of the sitri appear and from it one of the sitri servant appear.

''lady sona lady gremory I am here to give you a letter form lord sitri''the maid said while bowing to both sona and rias before giving sona the letter before leaving again using a magic circle

Sona was curious of what her father send her so she open the letter and when she read the letter she was shocked it seem her twin has already finish his training trip and he will go to kuoh to spent some time with her.

''so what lord sitri send you that make you so shock sona''.rias said. Went she realise that her friend was in shock something that rarely happened. Rather than answear rias sona just give her the letter and rias too was shock went she read it.

''it seem that you may have a change after all rias''.sona said

 **KUOH Academy morning**

Lelouch was driving his black Lamborghini Veneno with the plate ''king'' through kuoh academy were many student was wandering who the car belong to. They were shock went they watch lelouch come out of the car. Most of the female student was blushing went they see lelouch while most of the boy cursed lelouch for having a sweet car and stealing most of the girl attention.

The loudest of the boy that curse lelouch was a trio that was known as the perveted trio. Issei hyoudou, motohama and matsuda. The reasond they enter kuoh academy was becouse most of the school population was girl.

Issei hyoudou ,the self proclaimed harem king

Matsuda, the perveted glasses wearing or the three sizes scouter

Motohama, the perveted shaved head or the sexual harassment paparazzi

They thought they will be able to snatch girl right and left becouse there were barely any guy there but there hope was smash went most of the girl didn't event want to talk to them. and almost all of them have a crush to Kiba Yuuto the white prince of Kuoh academy. And know they have another preety boy in the mix hell there was already some people calling him the black prince of kuoh.

Event though they don't event know his name. while most of the people started talking about lelouch in the guys case cursing him and the girl case if that he has any girlfriend.

While all of this was happening, Lelouch himself didn't really care about what they thought of him; he already had enough of that in his previous life.

Lelouch himself only entered Kuoh Academy because Sona attended this school; he missed his twin, having not seen her for nearly ten years. After leaving the parking lot Lelouch started walking to the school building because at the same time the bell rang.

Lelouch was wandering the school corridor after being told what classroom he will be in. he was told that he will be in class 3b.

He finally stop went he spotted the classroom and started knocking politly he waited for a few minute before the teacher told him to came in.

Went he came in he spoted four familiar face In his class his twin, his twin queen, rias and her queen all them was surprised as seeing him. Sona in particular look shock and almost look that she was trying to hold in tears. Rias and the other look shock and happy after seeing him after many years.

''why don't you introdouce youself to the class''.the teacher said

''my name is Lelouch Lamperouge it nice to meeting all of you'' lelouch said with a bow

''isn't he so handsome…''.

''he look so cool…''.

''his name and face look familiar''.

While most of the girl in the class started thingking about how handsome and cool he is. The four person in the classroom that know him was confused with his name.

''calm down class do you have any question to lemperouge-san''. The teacher ask while man of the student rise their hand.

The teacher motioned one of the girl to ask her question. ''are you really the Lelouch Lamperouge they genious and billioner the owner of lemperouge foundation''. The girl said

Most of the student and event the teacher was silent waiting for his answear. Becouse if he was the real lelouch lemperouge that make it a big deal since lemperouge foundation is the biggest company in the world.

''yes I am the real lelouch lamperouge billioner and owner of lemperouge foundation''.lelouch said shocking the entire class. Event sona and rias was shocked since they know that it was almost impossible for someone to build a massive company in just nine years and throw in that lelouch was underage in that.

The lemperouge foundation is a massive global company that have a stake in everything from weapon manufacturing to food production. A company that rumour also sold their product to the supernatural world.

So with Lelouch being the owner of lemperoue foundation make him the most influenced man in both the human world and supernatural world.

''okay class I think that is enough, if you want to ask other question to lemperouge san you can do it after class''. The teacher said since after the revelation that this was the real Lelouch lemperoue the class already become noisy. "You can sit over there beside Himejima-san, Lemperouge-san," said the teacher as she pointed to an empty desknright beside Akeno's.

''hello akeno chan it's been a long time ''. Lelouch said while raising a privacy spell. Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. In Kuoh, she was known as one of the 'Two Great Ladies of Kuoh' and vice president of the occult research club. But in the underworld, she was known as the queen of rias gremory and the priestess of thunder.

Went akeno saw Lelouch after ten years she was almost In tears. It was not known very much but Lelouch was her first friend in underworld event though she is rias queen it was Lelouch that was her first friend.

Went Lelouch left the underworld it devastated her. Since the event went she was just young she knows that her heart belongs to him. That is the reason why she rejected every guy that tries to take her to a date event just for coffee she always rejected them.

It took all her willpower to not just kiss him there and then. But she knows that if she kisses him then she will no be satisfied. So she will just have to be patient before she rode him.

''it's been a long time Lelouch-kun, I miss you to''. Akeno said with a smile In her face.

This was one of the reasons that it was hard for Lelouch to come home. The hurt look that adorned the face of the one he left behind for his quest for power.

"I miss you too Akeno-chan," Lelouch said

After their brief conversation, Lelouch took down the privacy ward. Before rias and sona realise it

The teacher was just beginning to talk about their lessons. When Lelouch remembered how boring classes were, he cast a minor illusion before taking a nap on his desk.

The school was finally over. Even though in his mind it was too long no one disturbed him in his sleep which make a little bearable.

He was just going to leave the school when Sona approached him.

"I'm sorry Lelouch-san but can you go to the student council room," Sona said with a sternly but the look on her face betrayed what she really feels.

"Of course Sona-san, please show me the way," Lelouch said. Sona nodded and started walking in the direction of the student council room.

After arriving in the student council room the first thing he heard was the door being closed. Lelouch turned around; he was greeted by a stinging pain that erupted on his left cheek followed by a loud slap. Violet eyes stared at the offending hand, then at the hand's owner, staring at her in confusion and concern.

"You… left me," Sona said through gritted teeth. She didn't try to hide her shaking shoulders, and she could feel her eyes getting wetter – she didn't allow herself to cry; she couldn't, not in front of him. "You left me!" Her head snapped up as she shouted, glaring at her twin with righteous fury.

Still bewildered, Lelouch couldn't give out a reply. Was it really _that_ bad? He hadn't seen Sona this emotional in… ever. But then again, he _had_ left her unannounced for nearly ten years… shit, he messed up, didn't he? Guilt and shame rose inside of him as he spoke, "Sona, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? _That's_ all you have to say? _Sorry?!_ " Sona stepped forward until they were right in front of each other. "Ten years! You were gone for _ten years_ , Lelouch!"

Ouch; Lelouch knew that Sona was pissed – no, _furious_ when she refused to call him 'Nii-chan'. He knew she had done the same when their older sister was a little too overprotective, but at least she was still talking to him, albeit in anger.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to come back?" A delicate finger poked Lelouch's chest. "How long I stayed up all night, thinking you'd return?" Another finger poked him. "You promised me in your letters that you'd come home soon, but-"

Two arms snaked around the teen female's waist; Lelouch held his sister to his chest as she started uselessly hitting and kicking him.

"Let me go!" Sona shouted in anger.

Lelouch held her tight in his arms, ignoring her demand. When she began to tire, he held her closer, leaning his head forward and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, Sona. I know saying sorry wouldn't change anything, but I'm here now."

He could feel liquid – Sona's tears, he idly noted – wetting his clothes, more specifically his chest. Sobs escaped his sister's pink lips as her whole body began trembling in his grasp. "Why?" she wailed, "Why can't I ever stay mad at you?"

"Because you love me," he said as he leaned his head back to see lovely violet eyes widen, "and I love you."

Their lips met.

…

"Uhh, should we tell them we're here?" A voice whispered, trying to keep the two siblings/lovebirds from hearing her.

Keyword: trying.

"Kaichou would kill us if we did," another voice answered in the same volume.

Who would you like to be apart of lelouch peerage and harem pm me or put it in the review

On another note I have know found a co writer junioR2001


End file.
